


Death meets her precious Spider-Man

by Spider_Menace76



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Peter Parker, Death adores Peter Parker, F/M, Hurt Peter Parker, Johnny Storm is a Good Bro, Near Death, Not Really Character Death, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Top Peter Parker, Wade Wilson Loves Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Menace76/pseuds/Spider_Menace76
Summary: After being put in a coma, Peter Parker comes face to face with Death. Will Peter ever wake up, or will he stay with Death for eternity?
Relationships: Death/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson(one-sided), Reed Richards/Susan Storm (Fantastic Four)
Kudos: 17





	Death meets her precious Spider-Man

Spider-Man, who is secretly Peter Parker is having a peaceful swing around Manhattan, until...  
“Ahhh” a woman screams as Doc Ock lifts her in the sky with his tentacles.

“Listen here imbeciles, give me all the money in the vault or this lady gets it!” Doc Ock commands.

Suddenly Spider-Man shows up. “I’ve seen enough hentai to know where this is going Doc Ock.” leading to Spider-Man tearing off the limb holding the frightened woman and he gently sets her down. “But of course you probably only watch Animal Planet for that.”

“Insolent Insect,” Octavius growls out.

“Ya know for someone who considers themself to be a genius you would think they’d know spiders are arachnids, not insects,” Spider-Man says while jumping out of the way of a tentacle thanks to his spider-sense.

What Spider-Man didn’t know was that Cletus Kasady was at that bank hoping to kill civilians, but know he was going to kill a spider.

Right after webbing up Otto, Peter felt a sharp pain pierce his abdomen. “Wh-what?” Spider-Man turns his head to see Carnage standing there with one arm stretching out and stabbing him.

“Hello, Sssspider-Man.”

Feeling the effects already Peter barely pulls the knife out before dodging another slash from Carnage. Knowing he needs help and they are nearby Peter presses a button alerting the Fantastic Four he needs help.

“What’s wrong Ssssspider, afraid we’ll get bored after killing you so your calling in more playmates?” Carnage taunts at Peter.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.” 

Carnage turns around, only to get blasted by fire from the human torch knocking Carnage out after they screamed in agony for a little while.

“Spider-Man!” Sue Storm-Richards exclaims as the man in question passes out from blood loss.

“We need to get him back to the Baxter Building stacked,” orders Reed Richards.

Peter opens his eyes and all he can see is darkness surrounding him. “Hello?” Then Peter realizes he doesn’t feel any pain nor does he feel hungry.

Then he sees someone. A woman approaching him who’s wearing a black cloak and holding a scythe.

“Are you Death?” Peter whispers in fear.

“Yes, but you can call me Lorelei,” Lorelei states while approaching Peter.

“Well Lorelei, am I really dead?” Peter asks while squeezing his hands together anxiously.

“You are not dead. You are stuck in-between life and death. You’ll live, but first I must ask you… does this cloak make my butt look big?”

“You want fashion advice from me?” Peter asks widening his hazel eyes to the size of dinner plates.

“Well of course. Why wouldn’t I want to know what a handsome man like you think of me?”

“Because if I answer wrong you would literally send me to hell.”

“Haha!” Lorelei laughs. “You’re also funny too, just my type.” Lorelei then proceeds to kiss Peter on the lips.

Surprised Peter pulls back. “Now not that I’m one to complain when a gorgeous woman kisses me, but aren’t you involved with Thanos and Deadpool. I really don’t want Thanos to send an army on me… or Wade to come after me, regret it, and then try to sleep with me.

“I don’t feel any love for Thanos he is simply a nuisance always trying to kill everyone, while not understanding the beauty of life that you do. Lorelei states then she tries to kiss Peter again.

Peter stops her, saying “What about Wade?”

“I will admit I do have some feelings for Deadpool, but that’s only because he reminds me of you. Even if I did love him as much as I love you, he couldn’t satisfy me as you do.”

“Ummm, what?” Peter is astonished that Death herself just said that to him.

“I mean you have always cared about the well-being of others before yourself and Wade just is incapable of ever truly reaching your standard. And since we’re on the subject you do have an extra-large web-shooter don’t you.” Lorelei states while looking down and smiling.

“You know what, screw it.” Peter starts making out with Lorelei and ends up on top of her. Lorelei starts to moan as Peter starts feeling her up so she returns the favor.

Peter groggily wakes up on a bed in the void. Peter turns his head to look at Lorelei who is covered in his and her own fluids. He smiles, “Now she’s gonna lead her next few souls to the afterlife with a limp.”

Lorelei’s eyes flutter open and they gaze upon the man whom she loves. “I love you so much, Peter.” Death tells the center of the Web of Life.

“I… I love you too, Lori.” Peter confesses to her and himself.

They share a passionate kiss, but Peter starts to fade away. “What’s happening!?” Peter shouts in shock.

“You’re waking up Pete.” 

“But I don’t want to go. Please don’t make me go, Lori?”

“I’m sorry Peter, but you need to go. And please don’t kill yourself or let yourself die?

“But why? I want to be with you.”

“Peter, as much as I love you I can’t let you die just yet. You are very important not just to Earth or the Universe, but to the Multiverse. As much as I want to keep you you’re no use to the Multiverse dead.”

“Fine, I won’t try to die; even if I want to. But what am I gonna do when I need to relieve myself?”

Lorelei smiles slyly, “We had to take multiple breaks because I couldn’t stay conscious the whole time, I think you should always have at least two women at the least.” 

Peter blushes. “Well bringing you pleasure is what brings me pleasure. And if you think me sleeping with other women is something that turns you on I will do it. That is what you meant right?” Peter asks.

“Yes, the thought of you marking other women as yours is very hot.” Lorelei smiles saucily at him.

Peter is almost gone so they share one last kiss filled with all the passion they could muster.

“Peter, the next time we meet I’ll be extremely horny for you because I’ll have been waiting a long time for you to return,” Lorelei tells him.

“Yes, Ma’am. I love you, Lori.”

“Love you too, Pete.” After she admits that Peter disappears and Death feels her unmoving heartache in her cold chest.

Peter wakes up with a jolt. Sitting in the room is Johnny Storm, his best friend.

“Welcome back to the world of the living, Pete.” Johnny jokes.

Instead of responding Peter just turns his head down in sadness.

“What’s wrong Pete? It’s a little concerning that after waking up from a two-day coma you look like your dog just died instead of freaking out about not being able to help anybody while unconscious.”

“Yeah, you’re right Johnny. Can you give me a moment, please?”

“Sure, take your time.” Johnny proceeds to walk out of the room.”

“C’mon Pete, you’ll see her again. Welp looks like I’m mainly living for Death, Parker luck strikes again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction ever. Please leave feedback in the comments to help me improve in my writing. :)


End file.
